GoPogo
'''GoPogo '''is a grim sci-fi futuristic game where the use of pogo sticks is outlawed. Analysis GoPogo, as said in the game description in the app stores, is a game that takes place in the future. The entire setting of the game takes place in an enclosed area separated by The Wall. It is unclear exactly what this barrier is separating, but it is likely a prison complex or a skid row city of outlaws and rejects. The wall is built next to a highway where several vehicles pass by, including trucks, tank-like vehicles, and xenomorph-shaped cars. In a few levels of the game, the player can catch a glimpse of what lies behind The Wall. It appears to be a futuristic utopian city which is likely what the wall is trying to prevent the outlaws from reaching. The Wall itself is built of concrete and has moving parts inside of it. There are several windows, exhaust fans, air vents, and barred up windows with green slime oozing out of them. Why a wall needs to have mechanisms inside of it is unclear. At the sides of the wall are several platforms of metal and crumbling concrete sticking out. There are also several hanging scaffolding suspended at the side. These platforms are what the playable characters use to traverse the wall on their pogo sticks. THe several scaffolding may be there for repairing the wall or were either left there from the last time they were used but were never put down. The police force has secured the wall robot policemen, robot guard dogs, and drones to prevent any delinquents from climbing the wall. The wall is also covered in several Nitrome based graffiti referencing most of their mobile games and Nitrome Must Die. The Wall is owned by Nitrome When the player finishes the game, the characters whoever the player unlocks will appear in the ending at the top of The Wall as silhouettes. This leads me to believe that they are not just cameos but actual characters who are relevant to the game's story. As the wall is mostly painted in graffiti from other mobile Nitrome games, as well as the characters from those games being unlockables. The wall might somehow be the property of Nitrome to imprison their characters from mobile games. This is further backed up by the Achievement the player gets when unlocking the characters, "Jailbreak" and "Prison Break". Those two achievements couldn't have been similar by coincidence. The characters the player unlock in the game are being captive by authority. The Panic bot act as the authority in Platform Panic but are considered outlaws in GoPogo. This would explain why the Wall might be used to contain rejects and characters from other Nitrome games. Austin Carter and Justin Bennet appear in the game but are the only ones not from a mobile Nitrome game. Also. Austin is seen publishing a GoPogo update post on the Nitrome blog.http://www.nitrome.com/blog/index.php?page=3&ipp=15 This leads me to believe that Austin and Justin may in fact own The Wall if this takes place after they brought down Nitrome. References